A Tour To Remember
by MockingDiamond
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, and the rest of the crew head out for the Victory tour. "Only 45 minutes. 45 minutes. Then it's Peeta and me. Together." Get the full story of the Victory Tour from the parties, speeches, and of course the drama and romance.
1. A Rough Beginning

**Hello Readers! I first would like to express my gratitude for giving my story a chance. It means a lot, and if you feel inclined to please review, favorite, or follow. Lastly, here are somethings you should know:**

**1. Gale does not love Katniss in this story.**

**2. The setting of this story is before the Victory Tour and will lead into it.**

**3. Peeta and Katniss are both FO REALZ in love. No fake junk**

**Refering to #1 I'm not a fan to when people change the plot too much, but its what works best. Enjoy, and I do not own any of these ideas or people. **

**POV: Katniss**

I sit in a creaky desk in my English classroom. It's 2:00 on a Friday afternoon, and school lets out in 45 minutes. Then the Victory Tour begins!

_Only 45 minutes. 45 minutes. Then it's Peeta and me. Together._

Not only just Peeta and me, but an earlier surprise by Haymitch revealed I could bring two friends. Without thought, I chose Gale and Madge. Peeta and I are secretley hoping that their own romance will blossom on the train. They will even get to attend all the parties and speeches. It's going to be fabulous!

My teacher speaking pulls me from my thoughts.

"Okay, listen up!" she calls to my wild English class filled with excitement for the weekend. "Using our writing and graphic skills we will be writing about something we love. Then you will draw a simple sketch to go with it."

I silentley cringe. I can be okay with words if I have time to write, erase, and think about them, but as for sketching I guess Peeta will have to assist me.

As this thought crosses my mind, I look over to see Peeta already scrawling on a sheet of paper.

We all get to the work, and soon enough the bell shakes my thoughts. I bolt towards the door, find Peeta, and we walk to the younger school to find Prim.

"Katniss!" Prim runs from some friends she is talking with to pull me into a hug. "I'm glad you came! I want to be able to have time together before you leave today." she says.

"Me too." I say as a smile spreads across my face. As Peeta and Prim greet each other, it begins to snow. Prim squeals with delight. She loves snow, and so does Peeta. As for me, I hate it. It reminds me of the awful winter when my father was gone, and hunger gripped my family tightly. I put up with it for the two I love most.

"See you later!" he says happily with a kiss on the cheek. Prim giggles, but I don't mind I race her to our house in happy bliss.

The next hour goes by quickly. I greet my prep team, who is upset with my eyebrows and nails, who get to work quickly. After they do all they can, I meet up with Cinna. We hug, catch up, and I get dressed. I'm covered in furs ,satin ,cotton, and every expensive thing in the contry. I watch the camera crews outside film Gale and Madge up the hill to Victor Villiage, and then it's Peeta and I's time to shine.

**POV: Peeta**

"You ready Mr. Mellark?" a red-haired camera man asks me.

"Yeah." I say. All I want to do is see Katniss, and as if my wish comes true she's running towards me. I pick her up and we spin around until I lose my balance. We fall into the snow, and I take her cold face into my hands. We share a passinate kiss, and she deepens it. It takes us awhile to realize the cameramen have stopped the camera. I look up. I see Portia, Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch smiling.

"Alright People!" A skinny man shouts. "We'll all meet in an hour at the train station. Miss Everdeen, please follow us."

"Alright." Katniss says. "Bye, Peeta." she shouts as she blows a kiss, and the cameramen herd her away for an interview.

I go into my house, but I soon as I get in I hear a knock. I swing the door open.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you left." a cheery voice chirps.

"Oh, Hi Delly!" I say.

Even though Delly is my best friend I have felt us growing apart. I kind of expected it though because of the drastic changes in my life. I had also heard rumors that she was jealous of Katniss, but I tried to ignore them because I didn't want to believe it. After the longest and most awkward coversation ever, we start to say our goodbyes.

"Well...I have to get to the train-" , but I don't finish my sentence because I'm slammed against the wall being kissed by the girl I thought I was just friends with. I push her off.

"STOP!" I yell.

She stops and starts to walk away, but turns around to say something that sounds like "I love you Peeta!" , but I don't care because I turn to see Katniss standing watching.

"Katniss!" I cry. "It wasn't my fault." , but Its too late. Katniss runs away in tears.


	2. Peeta's Poetry

**Hey guys! Review for me it keeps me motivated. Enjoy this chapter, and I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**POV: Katniss**

I run to the train station. I can feel warm tears sting my cold face. Whats wrong with me? But I know the answer, Peeta is my weakness. He's one of the few people that make me truly feel emotions. I see my mother and Prim

"Katniss?" my mother questions. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I'm just going to miss you two." I say. I will miss them, but its not the reason my crying. Prim hugs me. I hug back. "Bye Little Duck, I'll see you in three weeks." I say even managing a smile.

"Bye Katniss!" she calls as I wave goodbye and enter the train. I see Gale and Madge sitting together at one of the tables. They're giggling about something, but when they see me they stop.

"Katniss." Madge says as she hugs me. "Are you okay?"

"It's...Peeta." I say knowing I can trust them. They are my best friends.

"Aww, come here." Madge puts her arm around me, and we walk into my room on the train. I tell her the entire story. "At least he pushed her off and told her to stop." she points out. It makes me feel a little bit better.

**POV: Peeta**

**"**Bye Peeta!" Katniss' mom waves me off as I step onto the train. I greet back and make the obvious assumtion Katniss didn't tell her what happened. I yank open the door and cup my head in my hands. I feel like an idiot. A jerk. Most of all, I feel pain. I hurt the girl I love most.

"Okay...what happened?" I hear a scrathcy voice say. I recognize it as Haymitch's.

"A girl kissed me-" I say.

"Well yes, her name is Katniss." he interupts.

"Thats the problem." I bury my head in my arms. "The girl wasn't Katniss."

"Oh...that explains the crying." he says quietly. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No." I respond bluntly. "I pushed her away."

"Well then tell her..." he says and exits for the bar car. At first, I don't get what he's saying, but then it hits like a bolt of lighting. I remember my English assignment. I look for a piece of paper and a pencil. After locating them, I sit and write. I feel the train start to move, and I can't help but feel lonely knowing that Katniss and I were supposed to be together right now. I get to work. Who ever said no homework on the Victory Tour?

**POV: Katniss**

When Effie comes knocking at my door for a "big big" dinner, I have had a few hours to recollect myself. I don't know what I'll do about Peeta. I guess I'll think of something, but nothing has hit me yet. I go to Gale's room because I thought he could walk me to dinner. I need a friend in case I run into Peeta. I look in his room, but it looks as him and Madge have already gone. I look and see Peeta's door open, but he's not there. I sneakily go in. I know this defys my 'running into Peeta plan', but I can't help it. I look around I see paintings. Some are of the games, those at which I shudder, but most are of me. Peeta really does paint me beautifully, for I know I am not as beautiful as the paintings. Then a paper catches my eye. The title reads _Katniss_, and the next thing I know I'm engrossed by Peetas loving words.

_Katniss Everdeen makes me smile._

_ Katniss has grey eyes I love._

_ For Katniss, I would walk a mile._

_ Her smile sparkles like the skies above._

_ Katniss Everdeen is the radiant girl that I love._

It's simple, not to long or short, but just enough the bring me to tears.

"I'm not lying Katniss. She came on to me." Peeta says. Hes standing in the doorway looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I know." , and before he can be ready I'm running and throwing myself into his arms. He picks me up bridal style spins me around, and kisses me square the lips.

"Let's go eat."

"Alright." I say grabbing his hands as we stroll to the dining room.

"Well look at that!" Haymitch shouts. "The star-crossed lovers are back together!" Gale supplies a 'woot' and Madge claps her hands. Peeta and I sit and begin to eat.

"Yes..That's just fabulous!" Effie starts. "Let's not forget that we arrive in 11 tomorrow, and it's crucial to be on schedule."

Peeta and I smile at each other, silently mocking Effie. I can't blame her we were late dinner, but shes just crazy.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed." Madge announces. It seems kind of early, but I connect ends when Gale follows her. Haymitch raises his eyebrows knowingly.

"Lets remember our manners." Effie says weakly suddenly looking kind of green.

**POV: Peeta**

It's about ten thirtyish when everyone heads off to bed. Not wanting to mess with 'schedule' I go to, but I know its going to be just another night of hell. Another night of watching Katniss being tortuted, or even killed, in my reoccuring nightmares. So after a shower, and a change of clothes I climb into bed. I just stare at the ceiling for what feels like hours. I'm afraid of sleep claiming me. A scream shakes me from my thoughts, and I bolt from my room knowing exactly where the cries are coming from.

"Katniss!" I cry. She lies in her bed, locked in the fetal postion, and mangled within the sheets.

"Peeta?" she questions.

"Shh...I'm here." I say as I kneel by her bed. I work my fingers through soft hair.

"Come here." she says patting the spot next to her. I climb in and she clings to my chest imeadietley. I hold her around the waist, softly massaging the small of her back. I kiss her passionatley, and she kisses back with equal love.

"Peeta...will you stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
